fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kolejka: Musical
|premieramiedzynarodowa= }} Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają odtworzyć dzień budowy kolejki w musicalu, aby móc lepiej go zapamiętać. Rolę piosenek w musicalu pełnią powiedzonka bohaterów. Tymczasem Dundersztyc ponownie próbuje podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów przy pomocy wielkiego magnesu i cynfolii. Tym razem, różnica jest taka, że w orginalnej Kolejce używa "Powiększacza magnetyzmu", a w tym odcinku "Powiększatora". Różnica obejmuje tylko nazwy. Fabuła left|200pxFineasz z Ferbem decydują się zbudować kolejkę drugi raz. Najpierw Fineasz krótkiej rozmowie z Ferbem, śpiewa piosenkę Wiem już co będziemy robić dziś. Po chwili Fretka ustala z mamą, że ona rządzi jakby co i idzie rozmawiać ze Stefą przez telefon skad dowiaduje się, że Fineasz i Ferb znowu budują kolejkę. Fretka krzyczy na chłopców i mówi im, że dostaną lanie, po czym Fretka, Stefa i Jenny śpiewają Po was i już!. Kiedy dziewczynyright|200px kończą piosenkę, spotykają Izabelę. Dziewczyna udaje się do ogrodu, gdzie śpiewa piosenkę Co robicie?. Przechodzimy do kryjówki Pepe. Dziobak dowiaduje się tam, że Dundersztyc po raz drugi próbuje odwrócić bieg Ziemi. Kiedy udaje się na misję, Monogram chce zaśpiewać piosenkę Cały świat mój od lat to ten prostokątny ekran, lecz Carl wyłącza mu światło. Meżczyzna nie chce próbować po raz drugi, gdyż "Czar prysł." left|200px Następnie Pepe przelatuje obok chłopców zakrywajac się kapeluszem. Po rozmowie z Ferbem Fineasz poszedł po węże. Tymczasem Fretka biegnie do sklepu, gdzie mama robi zakupy. Po krótkirj rozmowie śpiewa piosenkę Wierz mi!. Po piosence Linda pyta Fretkę , czy Fineasz nie jest na to za młody , a Fretka odpowiada jest. W tym samym czasie Fineasz i robotnicy śpiewają Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za młody na kolejkę?. Przenosimy się do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca. Zły naukowiec łapie Pepe w pułapkę i objaśnia mu swój plan. Otóż pokrył on całe wschodnie wybrzeże cynfolią i kiedy przyłączy wielki magnez do wzmacniatora, odwróci nieodwracalnie bieg ziemi. Następnie zaczyna się piosenka Rządzić będę całym światem. Tymczasem Fretka będąc w sklepie razem z mamą, próbuje przekonać right|200px ją, że Fineasz i Ferb po raz drugi zbudowali kolejkę. Ferb wiesza na jednym z regałów w sklepie reklamę kolejki. Widząc to Fretka woła mamę. W tym czasie chłopcy zdejmuja z regały plakat, który zabiera im Buford. Kiedy wraca Fretka z mamą, plakatu nie ma. Linda proponuje Fretce pokrzyczenie sobie na ser, po czym obie odchodzą. Monogram podejmuje kolejną próbe zaspiewana swojej piosenki, jednak jest ona przerwana zmianą sceny na otwarcie kolejki. W wagoniku fineasz próbuje wytłumaczyć pasazerom, w jaki sprób zapinac i odpinać pasy. Śpiewa piosenkę Kolejka, pod koniec której wagoniki mijają budynek Spółki Zło, gdzie Dundersztyc kończy opowiadać historię swojej przeszłości uwięzionemu dziobakowi. Pepe rzuca w niego śróbką, dzięku czemu uwalnia się. Przy okazji prostownik spada na dół do pary, której był właśnie potrzebny prostownik. Dundersztyc mimo wszystko uruchamia swój inator, jednak ponownie folia schodzi z left|200px budynków i w posatci wielkiej kuli cynfolii zmierza w Spółke Zło. Pepe przyczepia inator do helikoptera i odlatuje, a kula miażdży Dundersztyca. Inator przelatując nad kolejką odrywa ją od ziemi. Fretka z mama wyszły ze sklepu akurat w chwili, gdy kolejka odleciała z helikopterem. Po chwili lotu Pepe odcinka konstrukcję, a sam ląduje w wagodniku z dziećmi. Po długim locie wszyscy lądują bezpiecznie na drzewie w ogródku. Fretka z Linda zastają Chłopcow siedzących pod drzewem. Zostaje odśpiewana piosenka'' Carpe Diem.'' Zakończenie W napisach końcowych Monogram trzeci raz próbuje zaśpiewać swoją piosenkę, jednak z końcem odcinka jego występ zostaje ponownie przerwany. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Wiem już co będziemy robić dziś * Po was i już! * Co robicie? * Cały świat mój od lat to ten prostokątny ekran * Wierz mi! * Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za młody na kolejkę? * Rządzić będę całym światem * Kolejka * Carpe Diem Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... piosenka Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za młody na kolejkę? Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? piosenka Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! piosenka Wiem już co będziemy robić dziś Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe wchodzi przez wejście w drzewie Dżingiel zła Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca, co wszystko dookoła zachwyca. (grane i śpiewane przez Dundersztyca) Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *Jest to ostatni odcinek 2 serii. * Kiedy Linda i Fretka idą do samochodu, za jednym z nich widthumb|280pxoczne są dwie Fretki z odcinka "Kwantowa opowieść", co oznacza, że dorosła Fretka nie cofneła się do pierwszego dnia wakacji, lecz do dnia Kolejki w musicalu. Jednak odcinek kończy się piosenką Carpe Diem, a nie prośbą Fretki, o naprawę wehikułu. * To trzeci raz, kiedy wynalazek chłopców pojawia się ponownie. (Pierwszy - wehikuł czasu, odc. "Wehikuł ambarasu" i "Kwantowa opowieść"; drugi - pomniejszator, odc. "Podróż do wnętrza Fretki" 'był zamocowany w łodzi podwodnej' i "Zabawa w chowanego".) * W piosence Kolejka wyraz twarzy Fineasza z dziecięcego, zmienia się na bardziej młodzieżowy i pewny siebie. * Piosenka Po was i już!, ma taki sam podkład muzyczny, co piosenka Co mam mu dać? i tak samo jak w niej występują Stefa i Jenny. * W kosmosie Fineasz i Ferb spotykają Hika, jednak ma on swój stary statek, a nie ten naprawiony i ulepszony przez Ferba. * W oryginalnej wersji Linda ma rację mówiąc "Łosie", jednak w naszej rację ma Fretka. * W oryginalnej wersji piosenka Co robicie?, jest kierowana tylko do Fineasza, co widać po linii, w której Izabela mówi "Wiesz że tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie Ferb, kiedy pytam: Co robicie?". Jednak w naszej wersji, piosenka jest kierowana do obu chłopców. * Poprawne tłumaczenie tytułu piosenki Wierz mi! to "Mamo Spójrz!" (jednak gdyby w ten sposób piosenka została przetłumaczona, nie rymowała by się). * Piosenka Po was i już! odnosi się do codziennego powiedzenia Fretki "Teraz macie przerąbane" lub "Teraz wpadliście po uszy". W oryginalnej wersji codziennym powiedzonkiem Fretki jest "You're goin down!", tak też wygląda tytuł tej piosenki. * W jednej z linii piosenki Wierz mi! Fretka, mówi "Kiedyś teleportowali mnie!", chociaż poprawne tłumaczenie to "Raz dali mi mózg Pepe". * Piosenka Carpe Diem łamie czwartą ścianę (cała jest kierowana bezpośrednio do widza). * Jak do tej pory, tylko w odcinku "Muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie" było więcej piosenek (11). W "Kolejka: Musical" jest 9 piosenek. * Ciekawym faktem jest to, że w piosence Carpe Diem występuje większość postaci serialu pokazywane przed odcinkiem "Kolejka: Musical" Powiązanie z serią *Jak sam tytuł wskazuje, w odcinku występuja liczne nawiązania do "Kolejki" *Trzeci raz Ferb jest przebrany za kobietę ("Zagrajmy w Quiz", "Oszukać system") *Wejście Pepe do kryjówki i początkowa kwestia Monograma są identyczne jak w "Kolejce" *Fretka w przebraniu Pepe występuje trzeci raz ("Kup pan dziecku cegłę", "Pepe znosi jajko") *Drugi raz pojawia się Goozim ("Uczciwa gra") *Gdy linda i Fretka wychodza ze sklpeu, w tle za samochodami można zobaczyć dwie Fretki z przyszłości ("Kwantowa opowieść"). Oznacza to, że w owym odcinku Fretka cofneła się nie do pierwszego dnia wakacji, lecz właśnie do dnia kolejki musicalowej. *Uszy Izabeli są widoczne po raz piąty ("Uczciwa gra", "Wrażenie tonięcia", "Robo-rodeo", "Tajemnica sukcesu") *Drugi raz Pepe tanczy ("Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę") *Pierwszy raz w jednym odcinku pojaiwają się prawie wszyscy bohaterowie, głównie w piosenkce Carpe Diem *Drugi raz Stefa ma kolczyki ("Przestań grać w tego golfa") *Drugi raz Stefa ma związane włosy ("Burmistrz Fretka") *Czwarty raz widać uszy Fretki ("Uczciwa gra", "Podróż do wnętrza Fretki", "Mój chłopak, Neandertalczyk") *Drugi raz Fretka nosi policyjną czapkę ("Lody z migdałkami") Aluzje * W piosence Wiem już co będziemy robić dziś, pojawiają się sceny nawiązujące do musiacli wystawianych na Brodwayu. Pojawia sie m.in: "Upiór w Operze", "Deszczowa Piosenka", "Koty", "Nędznicy" i "Skrzypek na dachu" Błędy *thumb|180px|Ręka Fineasza Podczas piosenki Izabeli Co robicie? podczas sceny, gdy Ferb uderza młotkiem w deskę, przy trzecim uderzeniu uderza o nic, i można też usłyszeć dźwięk uderzenia. *thumb|180px|Zielone włosy W pewnym momencie podczas piosenki Kolejka Izabela siedzi z Ginger, ale na jednym ujęciu siedzi z kim innym w kolejce. *Podczas piosenki Dundersztyca jedna z tancerek mówi: "Czy to już koniec? Bo musze odebrać dziecko ze szkoły", mimo tego, że właśnie trwają wakacje. Możliwe jednak, że dziecko tej tancerki chodzi do szkółki letniej. *Podczas gdy Fineasz odwraca się do dziewczyn, jego ręka jest na zewnątrz a nie w koszuli. *W piosence Kolejka w jednym z momentów Fineasz ma zielone włosy. Kategoria:Odcinki muzyczne Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne